


Tribute

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel, My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds someone damaged to give as tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dark, violent, disturbing images, un'beta'd, crossover

Whether it was by accident or design, when Ben heard their first word, it was a voice he immediately recognized and moved stealthily to pinpoint their location.

Once he found him, Ben wasn’t surprised to see the man’s face. It was identical to the one he saw in the mirror every morning.

However Ben immediately took notice that there was no barcode; he wasn’t the twin X5-494 Ben had heard about. Within moments it was obvious to him, he wasn’t an X5. 

No this clone was different. If he was from Manticore, he was deeply flawed and shouldn’t exist. It grated against his nerves where he quickly decided to rectify the problem by making the doppelganger a tribute for the blue lady. 

Ben kept his distance waiting for the right opportunity. It quickly became appear that his doppelganger was stalking someone. 

It was only out of curiosity that Ben waited in the shadows when his twin stopped to covertly change clothes that conveniently hid his features.

By the time his prey realized he was being hunted it was too late. 

Though he wore heavy gear and a mask it didn’t slow him down, and he held a steady pace chasing after the man in a police uniform who ran erratically after running out of ammo throwing his gun as a last ditch; still he didn’t stand a chance. 

The man’s folly was when he fell by tripping over the foliage looking behind him one too many times. By the time he scramble to his feet; his masked clone was there, pick axe in hand in mid swing. 

The first blow was swift and dropped the man to the ground. By the second blow he was dead, but his clone was only getting started as he sliced the axe through his body as if it was nothing then again and again shredding the man into pieces.

Ben inhaled realizing his clone killed an nomlie. 

The blood and gore were everywhere. The man’s head barely attached.

Stepping out into the open Ben made enough noise for his double to hear him. If he hadn’t been flawed he would have heard and sensed Ben earlier. Still when Ben glanced around he had to admire the thoroughness of his clone’s kill. 

Ben walked up and stayed just outside of his twin’s reach before he stopped and waited.

It took him longer than an X5, but his clone finally turned around ready to attack, but stopped. The tip of his pickaxe dropped. Although the masks eye-sockets were dense in order to hide his identity Ben could sense his twin’s curiosity, and imagined those familiar green eyes searching Ben’s face. 

Satisfied, the corners of Ben’s mouth lifted; pulling out a knife he turned his back on his clone to walk toward the partially severed head and bent down. 

Ben heard his doppelganger move in closer to see what he was doing. Ben leaned his body so his twin had a better view. Then he placed the tip of his knife in the dead man’s mouth. Concentrating on his task, Ben cut through gums and dug out the man’s teeth, pulling out each one with great care before he gently placed them inside of a bandanna. Once he had collected all of them he tied the bandanna and stood. 

Facing his twin he only stated, “This time I’ll do it for you, but next time don’t forget the tribute for the Blue Lady.” 

Ben could see his twin’s confusion but a moment later he nodded. 

Pleased Ben smiled and tucked the bandanna safely inside his pant pocket before he turned to leave. 

Only pausing when through the mask he heard a muffled, “Wait.” 

Ben was torn. Although his twin was defective Ben felt a connection and wanted to stay, but Zack, his unit leader had given them orders when they had escaped. Deemed that it was too dangerous for any of the X5’s to be together. Though the man behind him wasn’t from his unit, wasn’t an X5—would that order still apply? 

A choked, “Please, stay…” broke through his thoughts. Ben heard his pain, the loneliness. Turning when he heard a rustle only to see his twin had removed the mask. To reveal what Ben already knew that they were identical in appearance.

Swallowing his regret Ben answered, “I can’t; I have to head west.”

His double called out, begging. “Don’t leave me.”

“I can’t stay.”

Stepping forward, his twin readily exclaimed. “I’ll go with you.”

Ben stared into his eyes, easily recognizing the nervous worry, anguish, and desperation. His palm rubbed against the small lump in his pocket, maybe this was a gift from the Blue Lady why she drew him here. Suddenly Ben made up his mind and asked. “You done here?”

His lookalike bobbed his head in answer. 

“All right then let’s go…” Ben turned, not waiting for his double, but slowed his step allowing him to catch up. Once he was at his side, Ben asked, “You have a name?”

“Tom, my name’s Tom.”

“Nice to meet you Tom, my name’s Ben.”

 

Fin


End file.
